Sasuke's Secret
by Anthoinette
Summary: Sasuke has a little secret: it's alive, it pulls pranks, it has whiskers and it loves ramen.Too bad for Sasuke that Naruto finds out his secret... Sasunaru


**I came with it when I was visiting my grampa.**

**I do not own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this.**

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto yawned. He was walking down a empty road. A empty road that led to the Inuzuka residence. Akamaru was feelings sick lately and he was going to visit.

Kiba was his co-worker in pranks and the dog was a great help on their pranks. Naruto smirked, thinking of one of the pranks the had pulled on Kakashi. He was still searching for his Icha Icha Paradise volume 3.

"Shittshureishimassu!" Naruto yelled standing in the hallway.

Hana, Kiba's sister, poked her head around a corner and looked at Naruto. She smiled softly before dissapearing. "Kiba, it's Naruto."

Naruto heard a grunt.

Kiba came in with gloves on his hands and a apron in front of him. "can you please wait in the waiting room? We have a patient and the assistent is away. I need to help Hana-oneesan."

"ah, sure." Naruto said while taking his shoes off.

Kiba nodded to the direction of the waiting room and dissapeared behind the white door again.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. Then he heard a bark below him. When he looked down Akamaru was jumping up and down.

"Akamaru, ogenki deska?" Akamaru barked happily.

"Come on. The waiting room is waiting." Naruto raised his eyebrows at his own lame joke.

Akamaru ran around the corner. Naruto followed him and looked at the room. About four chairs standing against a wall. A small table with magazines about animals and a few poster with advertisements of food. A big plant decorated a corner and two great windows granted a beautifull view at the garden. Naruto's eyebrows raised again when he looked at the person that was sitting on one of the chairs.

The raven sat with his forehead in the palms of his hands and his elbows leaning on his knees. He looked up when he heard someone entering. His eyes widened at Naruto. Who looked as suprised.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke frowned again and rested his head again in his hands.

"Hn."

"what are you doing here? You don't own pets." Naruto took place next to uchiha. Worried at his lack of response. Normally it wasn't weird that he ignored Naruto. But the aura of worry was so clearly to see, even a blind person could see it.

"you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's back and then at Sasuke's hands. He put his hand on Sasuke's back awkardly and started to rub it soflty.

"it's gonna be okay." He said nervously. He wasn't sure wther it was helping. But he had seen it many times when mothers did it to there children to comfort them. 'I am so helpess.' Naruto grunted in his head.

Suddenly Hana entered the room. She was taking of her gloves. She looked at the two boys and smiled.

Neither of them had heard her coming.

"ahum, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's head shot up and Naruto pulled his hand back in less then a second.

"She is doing fine. Do you want to see her?"

Sasuke stood up, still not saying anything. He looked at Naruto who looked puzzled.

"Can I come?" he asked. Sasuke shot a look at Hana who nodded. He shrugged. Naruto smiled.

The boys followed Hana to the white door and entered a room full of scary instruments. On the operation table was an animal with a blanket covering it's body.

Sasuke hurried to the table and gently pulled the blanket away. Naruto's eye's widened at the animal, that was now licking Sasuke's hand.

Kiba sighed. "She isn't allowed to go outside for two days, because dust or sand can infect the wound. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto's jam dropped. "What the hell are you doing with a **fox** and why don't I know anything about it!"

Hana whacked him on his head. "you don't need to shout."

The fox was currently being petted by the Uchiha and let out happy barks.

"she doesn't need any medicine?" Sasuke asked.

Hana shook her head. "That's not neccisary. The wound isn't that big."

"can I take her home?"

"yeah, but remember, don't let her out for two days."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "that's gonna be difficult with her."

**/////00000\\\\\**

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Then he looked at the fox that was lying happily in her owner hand's.

"so, how did you get a fox?"

Sasuke looked up. He smiled at the red plushie in his arms.

Naruto blushed and looked away. He had never seen Sasuke smile like that...

"I was training."

Naruto snorted.

"and now I won't tell you the rest of the story."

"eeeh?! No, Sasuke! I didn't mean it like that! Please, tell me!"

"sheesh, can't you be more quiet! Dobe..."

Naruto wanted to shout something back untill he noticed that the little fox was staring at him.

The fox cocked her head. Naruto snickered and patted her head. "you sure are cute, ne?"

Sasuke looked from the dobe to his pet.

"This is the first time Naru met some other then me."

"...Naru?"

Sasuke blinked a few times before looking away.

He was suprised though when he didn't hear Naruto laughing, but only Naru's satisfied purring.

Sasuke looked down, to see Naruto still patting Naru's head. He was looking serious.

"Why did you name her that way?"

Sasuke gulped. Naruto looked sad.

"well, she likes ramen. And she is a fox, who are known for there pranks. So she reminded me of you..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"and it was to troublesome to think of a different name..." Sasuke added fast.

"Is that so?"

Naruto gave Naru a last pat on her head.

"So, how did she get wounded?"

Sasuke snorted. "I was on a mission. And I thought I locked everthing. But she escaped and got attacked by a dog."

"aha, but still, who knew Sasuke was such a cuddler?"

"w-what?"

"Look how you are holding on to her, just admit it, you love to cuddle with her."

"..."

Naruto sighed and then put his arms around Sasuke's waist. Who could do nothing, since Naru was still in her arms.

"you know, when Naru doesn't want to cuddle with you, you always have another Naru to cuddle with..."

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto and looked at him with an shocked expression.

"l-let go off me."

"nah, I am fine."

"dobe, let go!"

"nope."

"..."

Sasuke started to walk again. To his suprise Naruto let go and didn't follow him.

"ne, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around.

"Next time you are on a mission, bring her to me!"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto, who just waved and ran into a street, dissapearing from sight.

**/////00000\\\\\**

Sasuke grunted, he knew he should have killed Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, is it really true you cuddle with Naruto?!"

"are you gay?!"

"It isn't true, right, Sasuke-kuuun?!"

Sasuke looked at the stream of girls standing in front of him.

Fan girls.

God, kill them.

Naruto was smirking, this was payback for humiliating him last time in front of everyone in a fight...

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto, who was standing next to him.

"Sasuke, I don't know what they are talking about." He said, sick sweetly innocent.

Sasuke frowned and then started to smirk.

Two kills with one stone.

Naruto will finnaly shut up.

No more fan girls!!!!

So Sasuke, kissed Naruto.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the start of the most popular couple in Konoha.

And, Naru?

She gets cuddled even more.

**/////00000\\\\\**

**I know it's lame and stuff, but my fingers started to type on their own! I swear Kankuro was controlling me! Damn Kankuro and his sick love for Sasunaru!**

**Thanks in advance for reviewing or anything like that :D!**


End file.
